cimorellifandomcom-20200222-history
Price Tag
"Price Tag" is a song by English singer-songwriter Jessie J, featuring American rapper B.o.B. The song debuted at number one in the UK, Ireland and New Zealand becoming Jessie J's first number-one single in all three countries. In the US, "Price Tag" peaked at number 23 on the Billboard Hot 100. Additionally, the song charted at number one in ten countries, becoming Jessie J's biggest hit to date. The song was also the biggest-selling collaboration of the year in the UK. Cimorelli covered the song and uploaded the video to YouTube on February 2, 2011. Lyrics Lisa with background vocals from Cimorelli: Seems like everybody's got a price, I wonder how they sleep at night. When the sale comes first, And the truth comes second, Just stop for a minute and smile Why is everybody so serious? Acting so mysterious? Got your shades on your eyes And your heels so high That you can't even have a good time Christina and Katherine with background vocals from Cimorelli: Everybody look to their left Everybody look to their right Can you feel that (yeah) We're paying with love tonight Cimorelli: It's not about the money, money, money We don't need your money, money, money We just wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag Ain't about the (uh) cha-ching cha-ching Ain't about the (yeah) ba-bling ba-bling Wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag Amy and Lisa with background vocals from Cimorelli: We need to take it back in time, When music made us all unite! And it wasn't low blows and video girls Am I the only one getting tired? Why is everybody so obsessed? Money can't buy us happiness If we all slow down and enjoy right now Guarantee we'll be feeling alright Christina and Katherine with background vocals from Cimorelli: Everybody look to their left Everybody look to their right Can you feel that (yeah) We're paying with love tonight It's not about the money, money, money We don't need your money, money, money We just wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag Ain't about the (uh) cha-ching cha-ching Ain't about the (yeah) ba-bling ba-bling Wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag Dani and Lauren with background vocals from Cimorelli: Yeah yeah Well, keep the price tag And take the cash back Just give me six strings and a half stack And you can, can keep the cars Leave me the garage And all I, yes all I need Are keys and guitars And guess what, in 30 seconds I'm leaving to Mars Yeah we leaving across These undefeatable odds It's like this man You can't put a price on a life Now we do this for the love So we fight and sacrifice every night So we ain't gonna stumble and fall Never Waiting to see a sign of defeat Uh uh So we gon' keep everyone Moving their feet So bring back the beat And then everyone sing Cimorelli It's not about the money, money, money We don't need your money, money, money We just wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag Ain't about the (uh) cha-ching cha-ching Ain't about the (yeah) ba-bling ba-bling Wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag It's not about the money, money, money We don't need your money, money, money We just wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag Ain't about the (uh) cha-ching cha-ching Ain't about the (yeah) ba-bling ba-bling Wanna make the world dance Forget about the price tag Dani with background vocals from Cimorelli: Yeah, yeah Forget about the price tag Trivia *Christian, Nick, and Joey, Cimorelli's younger brothers make an appearance in the bloopers. The girls get the boys to sing some of the song with them. Bloopers Video Gallery References Category:Songs Category:Covers Category:CimFam EP songs